Pink Slips
Pink Slips & Black Eyes 'is one of Lis' missions in the mod. Objectives *Meet Larry at the intersection *Win the race Script ''Lis is dancing hakken at the rave joint as Todd comes up to her 'Todd: '''Hey, Lis amigo- '''Lis: '''Yo, amigo. '''Todd: '''Look, there's some guys here to see you out by the cars- ''Lis stops dancing to talk to Todd '''Lis: '''Who're the guys? '''Todd: '''Them Nazis- '''Lis: ''*Groans* Fucking Maryland Nazis. ''Lis & Todd walk to the parking lot together, only to find Larry Muller leaning up against a car, along with Cunt. Upon walking up to them, Lis freezes in shock. They look at each other for a few seconds before talking Lis: 'Larry? '''Larry: '''Elisabeth...it's been too long. I see you're still hanging out with Todd and the rest of the peanut gallery- '''Lis: '''Goddamnit Larry, I told you and your little cunt- ''Lis points at Cunt. Cunt cowers behind Larry 'Lis: '-Over there that the next time I'd see you or him here, you'd be swallowing your teeth- '''Larry: ''*Over Lis* Hey! This cunt, right here, is my best...fucking friend who came all the way up from Ogdensburg just to join the movement! '''Cunt: '''Yeah! The fucking movement! '''Larry & Cunt: '''We must secure the existence of our people and a future for White Children! ''Larry & Cunt perform a Nazi salute before Lis addresses them Lis: 'Enough stalling, just tell me what the fuck you two cunts are doing in my town? '''Larry: '''Right, down to business. Me and my buddy here have an offer for you. That your riceburner out front? ''Larry points to Lis' riceburner '''Lis: '''Uh...sure, what of it? '''Larry: '''I got something to show you- '''Lis: '''I'm not interested, '''Larry: '''Yeah, you will be- '''Lis: '''Fuck off- '''Larry: '''No! Now c'mon, you stupid cunt! '''Lis: ''*Sighs* Fine. Show me. ''Larry gets up from where he was leaning up against his car, revealing it to be a vandalized Regina station wagon Larry: 'Looking good, no? '''Cunt: '''Yeah, stole it off a nigger lawyer! '''Larry: '''Yeah, fucking niggers! Now, anyway, seeing as I got myself a car, and you got yourself a cheap little riceburner, how 'bout we race? '''Lis: '''What- '''Larry: '''Yeah! Race! You know, like what you used to do back in school? Pink slips and shit, you lose, I get your riceburner- '''Lis: '''No, no, pink slips don't count if a car's stolen. '''Larry: '''Bullshit! Of course it does! ''Lis looks at Todd, who shrugs, then back at Larry 'Lis: '''Alright, you got a race. But if I win, you gotta leave town. '''Larry: '''Where we gonna go? '''Lis: '''I dunno...Leonard? '''Todd: '''Hell, why not Canada? '''Lis: '''No, no place is worse than out by all them trailer parks- '''Larry: '''Alright, you got yourself a race. Meet me at the intersection downtown, you stupid cunt! '''Cunt: '''Yeah, cunt! ''Larry & Cunt enter the station wagon and drive away. As they drive away, Cunt leans out the passenger window and yells out at them 'Cunt: '''Cunt! '''Lis: '''What a pair of cunts. '''Todd: '''Yeah...so you're gonna race? '''Lis: '''Sure, may as well get them to stay out of town, if they keep their end of the bet. '''Todd: '''Yeah...he didn't specify which intersection downtown, though, did he? '''Lis: '''Right...I'll find it eventually, though. '''Todd: '''A'ight, I'm going in. '''Lis: '''A'ight, later on. ''Lis enters her car as Todd walks back into the club The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the intersection where Larry is holding the race The player arrives at the intersection. Lis' car is automatically lined up with Larry's as the race's start is counted down The race begins. The player is instructed to race Larry from the intersection to a truck stop outside of town The player wins the race at the truck stop. Upon winning the race, a cutscene occurs Lis exits her car, cheering, as Larry's station wagon pulls up next to her 'Lis: '''Ha! You been fucking beat, fuckers! ''Larry & Cunt exit the station wagon and angrilly approach Lis as Lis boasts 'Lis: '''I won, you lost, now pack your shit and get the fuck out of town! ''Larry grabs Lis by the neck and walks her over to his station wagon, yelling at her as Lis yells back. During the altercation, Cunt enters Lis' car and drives away with it '''Larry: '''You stupid piece of shit cunt! '''Lis: ''*Same time as Larry* Hey, what the fuck's your fucking deal, man!? ''Larry slams Lis' face on the hood of his station wagon. He then throws Lis on the ground as Lis grabs her face in pain. Larry yells out to Lis as he enters his station wagon and drives away 'Larry: '''Don't let me see your ugly face again, you fucking bitch! ''Larry drives away as Lis slowly gets up from the ground Mission Passed